Predestined
by ame to ai
Summary: Bola empat arwah, hanyou, youkai, penjelajahan waktu, Kagome pikir itu adalah hal-hal yang paling tidak masuk akal yang terjadi di hidupnya. Namun, ternyata ia salah. Kagome's One-Shot collection crossover from various universes. Slow Updates. No Pairings. Ditandai 'complete' tapi chapter akan bertambah.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ame to ai's note: Berbeda dengan 'Tales Of The Time Traveler Miko', there are no pairings in this KagomeXovers!

Please, don't take this crossover too serious, I made this for my own enjoyment.

 **Marvel: Thor Odinson**

* * *

Sudah tiga minggu Kagome terpuruk dalam jurang depresi, sumur keramat tak membiarkannya menembus waktu lagi. Oleh karena itulah ibunya memulai sebuah perbincangan. Perbincangan yang seharusnya dapat meringankan kesedihan hati sang anak tersayang.

Niat sang ibu berhasil, Kagome tak lagi tenggelam di dalam kesedihan. Namun, kini gadis kuil itu terbenam di dalam keingintahuan. Pertanyaan sederhana Kagome di akhir percakapan tentang bagaimana rupa ayahnya di jawab sang ibu dengan sebuah senyum dan kalimat yang terdengar ganjil.

"Sudah waktunya kau menemui ayah kandungmu, Kagome. Aku akan memanggilnya." Wanita paruh baya itu menundukkan kepala dan memejamkan mata selama beberapa waktu.

Menit merangkak.

Kagome tetap duduk di bangku kecil yang berada di bawah Goshinboku dengan wajah super heran. Firasatnya buruk saat sang ibu mengatakan akan memanggil ayahnya. Memanggil? Terdengar aneh, ya kan? Bila memang ayahnya masih hidup bukankah seharusnya sang ibu mengatakan 'akan menelponnya'?

Sejak _miko_ muda itu mengenyam pendidikan di sekolah menengah, ia sudah mengetahui bahwa mendiang yang selama ini ia kenal sebagai ayahnya adalah ayah kandung Souta.

Sedangkan, ayah biologisnya sendiri tidak diketahui riwayatnya.

Hingga kini...

Seorang pria bertubuh kekar seperti atlet binaragawan dengan tinggi yang hampir mencapai dua meter muncul begitu saja di hadapan Kagome dan ibunya. Rambut pirang lurus sebahu dan jubah merah sosok asing itu berkibar diterpa angin senja. Sebuah palu besar berada di tangan kanannya, _armor_ besi yang mengikuti kontur tubuh pria itu melapisi badannya yang penuh tonjolan otot. Bentuk hidung, bibir, hingga jenggot yang warnanya senada dengan surai di kepalanya memberikan kesan maskulinitas yang kental.

Senyum tipis yang diberikan laki-laki itu pada Kagome dan ibunya tak menghapus kesan penuh intimidasi yang keseluruhan penampilannya tonjolkan.

Wanita paruh baya itu berdiri, bagai robot, Kagome meniru sang ibu. Hitomi memeluk pria itu, mereka bercakap-cakap sesaat sebelum menatap gadis muda itu secara bersamaan. Suara baritone laki-laki itu dan suara sang ibu yang goyah oleh rasa haru terdengar jauh. Selama Hitomi memperkenalkannya pada sang ayah yang bernama Thor Odinson, Kagome hanya dapat menatap keduanya dengan rahang yang terbuka lebar.

Mata tajam yang di bingkai oleh alis tebal milik pria itu bersinar dengan keantusiasan ketika mengamati gadis remaja yang ada di hadapannya.

Yang Kagome lakukan selanjutnya hanyalah mengangguk ragu selama sang ibu dan sang ayah yang sejak lahir baru dikenalnya mengisahkan sebagian kecil cerita tentang mereka.

Kisah yang hanya separuh disimaknya.

Ayahnya adalah prajurit Asgard yang terkuat. Pria itu adalah Dewa Petir. Ayah dan ibunya bertemu setelah Odin, sang kakek, yang juga penguasa Asgard hendak mengajarkan ayahnya tentang kemanusiaan. Palu yang menjadi senjata sang ayah di simpan, dan ingatannya dihapus oleh sang kakek. Kemudian, ayahnya dikirim ke bumi sebagai manusia biasa.

Disaat itulah, ibunya mengenal Thor sebagai Donald Blake, mahasiswa kedokteran. Tak lama, keduanya menjalin hubungan. Beberapa tahun kemudian, di tahun yang sama sang ayah kembali ke Asgard, lahirlah ia, Higurashi Kagome, anak Hitomi dan Thor sang Dewa Petir.

Dengan lemah lembut, sang ibu memanggil anaknya yang membisu, "Kagome?"

Kagome masih mematung di tempat. Apa yang harus ia lakukan, katakan, atau rasakan? Gadis itu tak tahu. Ia syok berat!

Setelah beberapa menit lamanya barulah sel-sel kelabu di otaknya bisa sedikit diajak bekerja. _'Oke, sekarang masuk akal dan tidak.'_ Bagian yang masuk akal adalah warna matanya. Sejak dulu ia memang merasa aneh. Dengan ibu yang murni keturunan Jepang asli bagaimana mungkin ia bisa memiliki warna iris biru keabu-abuan?

Kini jawaban akan hal itu telah digenggamnya.

Dan, bagian yang tak masuk akalnya adalah fakta bahwa ayahnya adalah Putra dari Penguasa Asgard? Apakah Asgard nama lain dari Takamagahara atau dua tempat yang berbeda? Apakah para Dewa pun memiliki wilayah kekuasaan masing-masing sama halnya dengan benua-benua yang ada di dunia?

Kepala Kagome berdenyut hebat.

Beberapa tahun ini ia memang sudah menerka bahwa ayah kandungnya berasal dari ras kaukasia. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa... bahwa... _'Ayahnya adalah seorang Dewa! Di tubuhnya mengalir darah salah seorang Kami! Ya, bila itu benar maka Sesshoumaru adalah youkai yang paling periang yang pernah ia kenal.'_

Si sulung Higurashi itu tertawa garing atas lelucon datar yang terbersit di benaknya.

Dari semua hal yang terjadi di hidupnya, ini adalah bagian yang teramat, sangat, tidak, masuk akal!

Kagome mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali ketika ibunya kembali memanggil namanya. Ia menatap wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu dan memberikan senyum tipis sebelum perhatiannya kembali terbetot oleh pria yang ada di depannya.

"Aku tahu ini sedikit sulit untuk kau percayai, Kagome." Ucap sang ayah dengan bahasa Jepang yang fasih. Bagaimana bisa? Tentu saja bisa, Thor adalah seorang Dewa.

Dewa yang tak pernah _miko_ muda itu baca di Kojiki.

Tubuh Kagome memang membeku, lidahnya menjadi kaku, tapi otaknya mulai bisa berfungsi kembali. Walau tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya, ada satu pertanyaan yang terlintas di benak gadis itu, ' _Mengapa kau dan teman-temanmu senang sekali mempermainkan takdir manusia? Mengapa mereka menciptakan bola kecil yang hanya membawa kerusakan dan meletakkan bola itu di dalam tubuhnya?'  
_

Hitomi memanggil lagi, "Kagome, sayang..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Kagome masih memerlukan waktu," tukas Thor. "Setidaknya, biarkan aku memelukmu, anakku," ucap pria itu sambil melangkah maju dan mendekap gadis manis yang membawa darahnya.

Lengan besar Thor merengkuh tubuh mungil anak perempuannya erat-erat, melepas segala kerinduan, dan mencurahkan rasa sayang yang membanjiri hatinya. Telah banyak waktu yang ia lewatkan, belasan tahun di hidup manusia hanyalah seperti waktu senja di dunianya. Teramat cepat berlalu. Pikiran sang Dewa Petir terputus ketika mendengar suara protes yang teredam.

Tangan Kagome mendorong tubuh besar itu secara sia-sia. Di dalam rengkuhan yang terlalu kuat itu, ia berusaha membuat suaranya yang tercekat terdengar oleh sang ayah, "Ti-dak... bisa... ber-napas..."

Sang Dewa Petir melepaskan pelukan itu sambil meminta maaf.

Kagome hanya membalas dengan sebuah senyum canggung.

Thor memandang dengan penuh kasih pada sang anak, hatinya bertekad tuk menebus semua masa sulit yang harus Kagome lewati tanpa adanya dia di sisi gadis itu sebagai ayah. Ia terlalu sibuk membenahi kekacauan di beberapa dunia yang disebabkan saudaranya hingga menelantarkan darah dagingnya sendiri. Mengingat Loki, Thor jadi bertanya-tanya tentang tanggapan saudaranya itu kalau Loki mengetahui bahwa ia telah menjadi seorang paman?

Pada akhirnya, putra Odin itu tak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum dan berucap, "Tunggu sampai paman Loki bertemu denganmu, Kagome."

* * *

End notes: Chapter ini terinspirasi dari salah satu isi review di 'Tourniquet', dari pertanyaan sederhana ttg kemana ayah Kagome jadilah one-shot ini XD

Tentang Thor yang dikirim ke dunia sbg manusia biasa oleh ayahnya emang canon di Marvel ;D

For all reader, I'd like to say, minna saiko arigatou^^.


End file.
